The present invention generally relates to valves and more particularly relates to electromagnetic valves.
German patent application DE 42 21 988 A1 describes an electromagnetic valve which includes a pressure fluid passage between the valve closure member and the valve seat in its electromagnetically non-energized initial position. The valve housing is made from free-cutting steel. Because the selected free-cutting steel is difficult to weld, the sleeve-shaped housing portion which encloses the magnet armature is retained on the magnetic core by means of outside calking of the housing material. Further, the sleeve-shaped housing portion is made of an especially corrosion-resistant, austenitic material which differs from that of the valve housing, in order to reduce the risk of corrosion which is considerable especially in the outside area of the valve by all means.
An object of the present invention is to improve an electromagnetic valve of the type of construction known in the art to such effect that a functionally reliable electromagnetic valve is achieved by simple, low-cost measures, with the valve""s housing lending itself to ease of welding with the sleeve-shaped housing portion. Another objective is to satisfy the demands placed on a high corrosion resistance, very good chip removing capacity, and high mechanical strength of the valve for large-scale series production at minimum possible costs.